


What You Wish For

by joisbishmyoga



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, because I got honestly angry at the fifty layers of clothing joke part, references to Kamoshida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisbishmyoga/pseuds/joisbishmyoga
Summary: Ann has a better idea than the fifty layers of clothing.





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Did Ann really have to do the fifty layers of clothes thing? Really? And I wanted to smack the boys there, I really did. Character continuity, Atlus! It's a thing! So. Smacking. Here, Ann, have the best weapon.

It was a stunned, horrified silence that settled over the three teens and their cat in the fading afternoon sunlight, across the street from Madarame's so-called atelier and the creepy student therein.  
  
Ryuji recovered first.  Growling, he kicked at the narrow guardrail between the road and sidewalk.  "That complete asshole!" he all but yelled, and probably would've honestly shouted for the world to hear if he'd been facing the building itself.  "How could-- we came out here specifically because we thought he was gonna-- and then he goes and _uses_ us to--!"  
  
Ann was white as a sheet, Akira noticed, one hand clenching her layered shirts over her heart.  No.  Her breasts.  Like she thought someone could just come out of nowhere and rip her clothes open at any second.  
  
Someone pretty much had, in a way.  It hadn't even been a month since she'd ducked Kamoshida's ultimatum.  She still tensed if Joker or Skull looked at Panther for too long, even if they managed to keep their eyes on her face.  
  
Except.  Akira would spend the next month making it up to her, but they had to get that door open.  
  
 **> We don't have a choice.**  
> Maybe if we explain...  
> We'll think of something.  
  
Next thing he knew, Akira was staring at sky, and the ground was hard and slowly not-spinning under his back.  "Ow."  Okay, yes, he'd probably deserved that.  _Ow_.  Ryuji hit hard.  
  
Ryuji pulled his fist back, only to shake it at Akira.  "What even was the _point_ of stealing Kamoshida's heart if we were just gonna let the next perv get away with doing whatever he wanted?" he shouted.  
  
"I didn't mean she should actually do it!" Akira managed past a quickly-swelling jaw.  "I meant... maybe if she went in and pretended...?"  Charm Rank 1.  He was terrible at explaining himself.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
"... Lady Ann?"  
  
Something in her eyes had gone hard and glittery.  "You two go into the Palace and wait.  I'm going to give him _exactly_ what he thinks he wants."  
  
  
-0-0-0-  
  
  
Skull kicked at the gold-tinted tile under their feet, hands in his pockets as he glowered at the unbreakable peacock door.  "... So. Do you really think she...?"  
  
Joker could only shrug.  
  
" _Dammit_ that makes me so _pissed_."  And he kicked the ground harder, leaving a black scuff mark against the stone.  "How could we let her do it?!  She going to strip for that-- that--"  
  
> It's her choice.  
> I'm upset too.  
 **> Trust her.**  
  
"Oh, I trust her," Skull grumbled, subsiding a little.  "It's _him_ I don't--"  
  
With a sudden clunk of hidden locks, the peacock doors opened up.  
  
"... She did it.  She really fucking did it."  
  
But at what cost, Joker wondered.  What happened out there...?  
  
The question had to be set aside as he and Skull rushed inside, searching for the security room so they could keep the doors unlocked.  And then fighting the Shadow inside, just the two of them, completely wiped that worry from his head in favor of survival.  Hopefully they wouldn't find more as they limped back to the safe room, low on health and power and far too high on the chance of Shadows.  Surely the courtyard would be packed with guards, alarmed and converging on the door in tune with Madarame's realization it wasn't secure?  
  
But there was nothing.  Just the empty garden courtyard and the distant spotlights shining peacefully into the swirling reddish sky... which promptly opened and dropped Panther, Mona, and Kitagawa on his and Skull's heads.  
  
"What fresh hell is this?" Kitagawa breathed in open horror once they'd untangled themselves, staring at the garish museum.  "What torments do you inflict upon me now, oh worldly Nemesis?"  
  
"It was just _paperwork_ , Kitagawa-kun," Panther said as she levered herself to her feet.  "Get over yourself."  
  
Joker stared.  
  
"... Paperwork?" Skull asked.  
  
Panther beamed.  "I remembered about what a headache it is re-negotiating the contract with my agency every year!  Even if my parents do most of the work.  So I printed out a bunch of stuff and brought it with me while Mona went for the lock."  
  
"I have never loathed paper in such a manner," Kitagawa moaned.  
  
"Hey, be glad, Kitagawa-kun!" Panther said.  "I could've brought an actual agent.  You'd _never_ get a student discount from one of _them_.  Anyway, welcome to the inside of your sensei's heart."  
  
"... W-what?"  
  
"Disgusting place, ain't it."  Skull grinned.  "Come see what kinda guy you're protectin'.  I guarantee it's gonna be a shock."


End file.
